


Truth

by GlitzyGirl26



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Can't think of any more tags :(, F/M, Tags to be added as I go along as well i guess, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform, characters to be added as i go along, enjoy!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitzyGirl26/pseuds/GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Someone is out to get them.The moment the truth finally dawned on her, Blossom had never felt more numb.....The girls finally manage to call a truce with their Rowdyruff counterparts and when things finally seem like they're simmering down for once, several students suddenly start calling out sick. When the cases start getting more personal, the team fear that something more dark is going on...and that it somehow involves them.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom finally manages to spit out the word "Truce" at her counterpart ;D

"Giving up already?" Brick taunted.

Blossom angrily wiped her mouth with back of her hand as she glared back p at her counterpart from the ground. How he managed to look so _superior_ like the whole world was beneath him while sporting such _bruises_ was beyond her.

"Arrogant... _jerk,_ " Blossom spit out in a hiss.

"D'awww, Pinky, is that the best you've got?" The Ruff cooed with a sneer, "It touches my heart."

"That would involve you actually _having_ one, moron," Blossom spat, regaining enough energy to float back up at eye-level with the infuriating rowdyruff boy.

"Well aren't we just being so nice," Brick sneered.

"Tch, yeah. TOO BAD IT'S ALL ABOUT TO END!" Blossom snarled.

"You gonna finish me, Pinky? With what?" Brick challenged, snarling back, "You're out of energy!"

"And like you aren't!" Blossom countered, preparing an energy blast that grew brighter the angrier she became.

Brick prepared his own energy orbs that glowed dangerously around his blazing hands.

"You're no match for me!" Brick snarled, raising his fists.

"Yet who wins these fights regardless?" Blossom cried as she grit her teeth, holding out her arms int. preparation for the blow.

BOOM.

Two blasts of colored light.

One big shockwave, and two figures blown back from the force.

"AGH!" Blossom cried as she fell back.

"Ungh. OOF!" Brick grunted as he crashed down.

A cloud of black smoke fizzed out where their blasts met and created a crater in between them.

"My heaaddd," Blossom groaned softly.

"Wimp," Brick muttered after catching her with his super hearing, but almost immediately after he felt like hurling and slammed his hand over his mouth, "Hrgh-!"

Blossom sat up groggily, narrowing her eyes at Brick, analyzing him, before looking like she'd bitten through a sour lemon.

Brick saw her shudder, then reluctantly sigh, as if her mind was screaming at her body not to do whatever she was planning on.

"Truce," she finally grunted.

That single word sent Brick's mind reeling. Did she just-

The way she looked at him all of a sudden made him realize he probably looked akin to a gaping fish but his conscience was in a world far away at the moment to think too deep on it.

Did his counterpart...THE Blossom Utonium...just say... _truce..._?

"Ex- Excuse me?" he stuttered.

"I call a _truce,_ " Blossom bit out more aggressively, "Or do you not know what that means? Because I'm sorry Brick, I really _did_ forget. You're not at that stage yet to be able to comprehend such big words. My mistake."

Brick glowered.

Blossom sneered.

…That... was an odd look on her. It did not suit her per se.

"Why would you call a truce?" Brick asked carefully in an even tone, ignoring her snide comment about his intellectuality.

"Because these fights are pointless!" Blossom yelled, before pausing to look at him, "Or do you not see _that_ either?"

"Pinky, you're walking on dangerous territory," Brick hissed.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Your self-patience is pathetic anyways," she muttered and Brick growled.

"Look," Blossom bit out aggravatedly, "We've got better things to do with our time. Well, I'm not sure about you but _I_ certainly have things to be doing rather than fight aimlessly every day. Neither of us even wins these things. We're older now. We're also more matched eventhoughIhateit but life hates me even more sometimes or else why would I always get stuck somehow in the end with _you_ of all people? ANYWAYS, If you leave me be, I'll leave you. Hence, truce."

"I never come at _you,_ Miss. Smarty Pants," Brick snorted, " _You're_ the one who always swoops in like some stuck-up bitch with her head too into the clouds just to start your lectures on us."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"One thing you should have already gotten into that thick skull of your by now, _Ruff,_ " -Brick bristled- "Is that _messing with my city is the same as messing with me._ "

"Yeah _,_ I don't see no name under the Townsville welcome sign or whatever, so," Brick countered, raising his eyebrow, only to get suddenly yanked forward by his counterpart who'd grabbed a fistful of his shirt with surprising strength.

"Listen you utter _idiot._ All I simply ask is whether or not you agree to a little truce. _I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY!_ You have wasted enough of time and I no longer appreciate you killing more than what is necessary. You either a _gree..._ or _dis_ agree. But believe me, _Ruff._ If you choose not to go for that truce, it's absolutely fine with me. I could _continue_ beating you to a _pulp. All. Day_ ," Blossom hissed in a silky whisper.

Ok, Brick had to give credit where credit was due.

His counterpart may have been everything nice in the concoction but _fuck if she could get scary._

That silky hiss, man... It made him want to shudder.

BUT. Ignoring his better conscience and just having to regain an ounce of his pride (because that had been a major blow to his ego – _and the bitch knew it)_ he pushed her final buttons.

"Really now?" Brick drawled, "Doubt it, Bab- YIKES, WOMAN! THAT WASN'T AN INVITATION!"

At an almost dizzying speed, the Puff had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back painfully. Her eyes blazed a terrifying pink.

"All. Day," she repeated in a hiss next to his ear.

Brick suppressed his gulp.

Was there some specific reason she was being especially scary right now? _Was it her monthly shit or whatever or something?_ Not that he'd ever dare ask her that one, though. That'd probably piss her off even more, and while he was usually all up for getting his goody-two-shoes counterpart as angry as possible... he'd angered her enough today.

He was a Rowdyruff Boy!

...But apparently, Powerpuff sissies _also_ had a terrifying streak within their DNA.

He'd heard enough stories from the dummy about the blonde, thank you very much. The least he could hope was that his own counterpart didn't have her own secret _hardcore_ ability or something.

...Hardcore puffs... did not make a nice image.

And CRIPES, Pinky was twisting that arm really hard now. He had use of that arm, thank you! He would actually prefer _keeping_ it contrary to apparent beliefs, LEGGO WOMAN!

"Truce...Ruff?" Blossom hissed darkly.

Brick rolled his eyes for his rep and kept it nonchalant despite his inner fear. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered as she (FINALLY!) let go of his arm, "If it means I won't have to deal with your smart-assery on a daily basis, we're good."

Blossom's nostrils flared as she tried to keep her anger in check. "I see," she bit out through grit teeth.

Brick smirked.

"Well, farewell, then. Here's to not having to beat your ass a thousand times and more everyday anymore," the Puff muttered, turning around and making sure to whip her moronic counterpart in the face with her ponytail.

The smirk dropped from his stupid face and now it was her turn to sneer.

"Excuse me?!" Brick sputtered in anger.

Blossom floated up into the air.

"To be honest, it was getting kind of boring anyways. You always lost," she finished smugly, before giving the boy one last slap with her long hair and shooting off in a streak of pink.

Brick grit his teeth and growled, spitting out an imaginary strand of hair where his _counterpart_ had whipped him across the face.

_TWICE._

"Whatever," he growled angrily as he took off in the opposite direction.

That goddamned Powerpuff had quite the _nerve._


End file.
